Rabbit
Rabbit is the eleventh position on the Cyn Clock. Rabbits are known for their elemental rabbit kung-fu. The standard font color use by rabbits is #BBBBBB. The typing quirk for rabbits is to repeat the "th" sound three times. For example, the previous sentence would say "Th-th-the typing quirk for rabbits is to repeat th-th-the "th" sound th-th-three times." as shown. Their tags are their first and last initials followed by the first letter of their type of element. If their element is ∞, an 8 is used instead. Rabbits can also be a different Cyn cursed to be stuck in rabbit form. Unless the curse wears off, deranking from Space and changing back to a human are impossible. Typing Quirk Rabbits triple "th" sounds, separating each with a hyphen. The only exception is when a previous word also includes a "th" sound or it is just the letters "th". For example, in the sentence "the path which tethers wires", "the" would have this quirk applied, but "path" would not. "tethers" is preceded by a word without the "th" sound, so it too follows this quirk. Abilities Rabbits are kung-fu masters, each individualized in mastering a special element. Unlike other Cyn, rabbits decide whether or not they want to rank up when they earned it. Likewise, rabbits can rank down at any time by not feeling worthy of the power included with the rank. If a rabbit ranks down like this, 90 percent of their progress in their previous rank is kept should they go back to it. They can also be demoted if they too often break the Bushytail Code, a code of honor for rabbits. For most ranks, rabbits go paw-to-paw in challenges and stop when the other gives up. Generally, rabbits only compete with those of the same rank as their selves, but every rank except Space can also compete in RGTs, or Rabbit Global Tournaments. Normal rabbits deal with the art of rabbit kung-fu, which is the most basic art. No special element is added, except a seven percent increase in strength. Water rabbits can bend water with Otabendo. Once this is mastered, Water rabbits can use Otasutandobit to stand on a water spout. Ice rabbits use Joko techniques, which quickly decelerate other rabbits for short periods of time. Once this is mastered, Ice rabbits can slow down the flow of time for their opponent with Kanzentoketubit. Battles between Ice rabbits can take very long, and the audience sometimes gets time slowed down along with the opponents by accident. Fire rabbits can channel heat with Netsumage. Once this is mastered, Fire rabbits can create and bend fire with Faiabendobit. Fire rabbit matches tend to get aggressive, so much so that the Fire rabbit matches tend to be broken into thirds by skill level, the top third being fire benders. Rock rabbits train in stamina, relying on outlasting their opponent rather than dealing the most damage. Using a technique called Muchi, Rock rabbits can align their furs in such a way they make a flat and hard surface. Once this is mastered, Rock rabbits can bend natural rocky structures with Rokkubendobit. This also allows them to surround their selves with a temporary rock-like armor. In a pinch, Rock rabbits can bend a little of frozen earth to create armor as well. Toxic rabbits focus on toxicity in both literal and figurative senses. Toxic rabbits can often instinctually be sore winners or sore losers. Toxic rabbits bend toxicity with Dokusei. Once this is mastered, Toxic rabbits can use the scent of toxins and decaying matter to regenerate health and include vocal dissonance to make them sound like a screaming toddler with the power of Shionosobabbit. Toxic rabbits that haven't mastered Shionosobabbit stand no chance against a master. Two masters of Shionosobabbit most often tie in challenges. Light rabbits can bend light with Raitobendo. Once this is mastered, Light rabbits can bend lightning with Raitoningubendobit. Mirror rabbits use Haneisuru attacks to reflect any projectiles and counter and physical strikes. Once this is mastered, Mirror rabbits can use Kuseisurubit to make replicates of their self appear around the arena, and can swap places with one of these replicates. However, only the original can attack. Dark rabbits rely on bending darkness to lower the opponent's sights with Enmaku. Once this is mastered, Dark rabbits can consume darkness to become a killer rabbit with Paisonmontibit. Air rabbits are like normal rabbits, but can jump higher and move faster with Megumi. Once this is mastered, Air rabbits can bend air to float upon it with Eapakkubit. Space rabbits have a completely different system from other rabbits, and therefore cannot compete in tournaments. Space rabbits have a unknown power called Tohoguradiusu, which allows them to unleash a barrage of red and blue shards of rocks similar to the ones found on the moon. Once this is mastered, Space rabbits can use Tsukinofukattsubit to create a barrage of literal bullets made of copper sulfate and super-heated steel, which in turn refills their Tohoguradiusu ability. ∞ rabbits are the hardest-working of the ranks. They must master every elemental art from Air to Dark in order to succeed. Even then, they are often challenged by the other ∞ masters in RGTs and grand tournaments, which are tournaments for ∞ rabbits only. In grand tournaments, the fights are to the death and the loser is revived with an unknown magic called Rabiseikatsu. In RGTs, ∞ rabbits fight until one side gives up. ∞ rabbits are NOT revived in RGTs with Rabiseikatsu, so giving in on the rare occasion they are nearing death may be required. Cyn Name If the rabbit is not cursed: If the first name ends in anything from a- to abbi- and is not Imara, the rest of -abbit is added to the end to get the Cyn name. If the first name ends in -r, -tabbit is added to the end to get the Cyn name. If the rabbit is cursed: The Cyn name is given by the first syllable of the first name followed by -onthabit. Extra Rabbit Information * Rabbits are on the 11 on the Cyn Clock. 11 is also the position for dark. * Some Cyn rabbits cut the feet off any ordinary dead rabbits, because it is considered good luck. ** Due to this, rabbits born with extra feet have all but two cut off and carried with them. * The names for the Bushytail Arts are based off Japanese spellings of similar words, and the name of the Bushytail Code is based off the Bushido Code. * RabbitsCat (Cyn) are the only Cyn able to stay at a rank other than ∞ indefinitely. * The royal rabbits which are known are Nicole, Riniconth, Hare, Josh, and Zack. ** Nicole was a dragon Cyn cursed to be stuck in rabbit form. She is in the Monty family. ** Riniconth and Hare are Nicole's children. ** Josh and Zack fused into Zosh and Jack, but Zosh died very soon after the fusion and no one knows why. Coincidentally, they are part of the Rabbit family. ** DESTROYER was not truly confirmed to be a royal rabbit Cyn, but he might be. Category:Cyn